The application of behavioral science and health communications best practices is vital to the success of research studies that require assessment of psychosocial constructs and biobehavioral correlates of stress, along with the integration of complex cancer-related information, counseling, and targeted/tailored health-related messages. Increasingly, this research also needs to include participatory research practices to form interactive and sustainable partnerships. The Behavioral Research Core Facility (BRCF) was established to provide a structured mechanism for integrating behavioral science into the broader science research activities conducted through the Medical and Population Science Divisions at Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC). Currently, the Facility provides services to 20 FCCC investigators, 85% of whom receive peer-reviewed funding, across six research Programs and two Divisions. The BRCF helps peer-reviewed, funded investigators apply innovative theory-driven behavioral and social science research designs, measurements, data collection techniques, and analytic methods into the planning, implementation, and dissemination of FCCC research endeavors. Specifically, the BRCF's purpose is to facilitate psychosocial assessment and intervention research in the areas of: 1) adaptation, stress and coping, quality of life, and quality of care;2) decision making (e.g., about cancer risk assessment and genetic testing, risk reduction and treatment options, and clinical trial participation);3) adherence to prevention, screening, diagnostic, treatment, and follow-up recommendations;and 4) behavioral lifestyle changes (e.g., smoking cessation). Facilitation and support for dissemination and community-based research is provided through the BRCF's collaborations with community-focused organizations. The BRCF specialists facilitate research in, and access to, community settings with diverse populations, based on established strategies and principles of successful partnerships, for FCCC investigators who otherwise would not have access to these resources The BRCF staff is uniquely qualified to provide these services, since they have expertise in behavioral principles and methodologies, and in the development and production of traditional and novel media approaches to cancer and health. The BRCF's resources are readily available to all investigators who conduct research that includes behavioral science approaches as factors or endpoints.